Alone in the Courtyard
by MadamPuddifoot
Summary: Harry after flying plus a surprise from his girlfriend equals one afternoon he won't soon forget! HP/GW, One-Shot, Smut.


**_A/N: I previously published this under a different name and had to delete it. I'm republishing under this name. _**

**_As I said before, this story is full of smut. Don't like it? Don't read it! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the HP universe, and recognize that it's a world created by J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p>"That was great, Ron! This summer we can practice more and our team will be unbeatable next year!"<p>

Harry touched down on the Quidditch pitch after an afternoon of flying with Ron. Ron groaned and trudged into the locker room to change.

"Don't be upset. You get better every time we play!"

"You say that every time we play yet I do the exact same!"

"Suit yourself." "Told Hermione we'd meet her for dinner. Better get up there."

"You go, I want to wash up."

Ron shrugged and left Harry to himself. He grabbed a fresh towel and dabbed his forehead to wipe the sweat from his brow. He just began to rinse his face in the sink when he heard someone move behind him. A pair of small but caressing hands covered his eyes. A soft and sultry voice spoke into his ear, sending a sensual shiver down his spine.

"Follow me."

The hands released his face and made their way down his arms. They weaved into his hands and Harry looked up to see Ginny pulling him away from the locker rooms.

"Ginny, where're we-" "Shhhhhh," she whispered and smiled, flashing her brilliant teeth through her plump red lips.

She was leading him toward the castle. Her long, beautiful red hair whipped around her back as a breeze made its way over the grounds. It was welcoming sight as the sun beat down its heat on them.

She held onto his hand firmly while dragging him through the grounds. She turned around every so often to see his face. Every time she would, Harry would smile at her and she would flush with color and turn around and continue on her way to leading Harry somewhere.

Finally they reached a sequestered courtyard. Ginny released Harry's hand and looked into the corridors.

"Are you looking for something?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

She moved toward him. "It's abandoned. Just what I was looking for."

Harry opened his mouth in shock at Ginny's swiftness. She grabbed his face and hungrily kissed him. Their lips moved with increasing speed, their tongues mingling in desire. Ginny reached for Harry's glasses and threw them to the side, allowing her more room to caress his face. Her hands slid down to his arms, softly tickling them. His arms firmly grasped her waist and she grinded against his hips.

Harry unlocked his lips from hers and looked into her eyes.

"So, er- you wanted to talk, I presume?"

"Shut up," she said, smirking. She pushed him up against the wall and started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Moving a bit fast aren't we?" Harry asked, smiling at her.

"You can either have this the easy way or the hard way," she said, looking up at him as she undid the last button and threw his shirt to the ground along with the tie.

"When has anything been easy for me?"

"You're right," she said and winked at him.

She began at his belt, tracing her tongue across his lower stomach, using her finger to brush over his happy trail, and continued to drag her tongue across his chest in a zigzag movement.

"Being a tease, are we?" Harry chuckled as he watched his girlfriend move closer to his face. She smiled and continued on her trail. He weaved his hand into her hair.

Ginny moved to the gold. She swirled her tongue around his nipple and nibbled lightly. Harry put his head against the wall and groaned. Ginny moved to the next nipple, gaining the same response out of Harry. Approving, she returned to his face and kissed him fiercely. Harry's hands wandered, meeting her breasts. He massaged them through her shirt.

"Just undress me already," she said between kisses, exasperated.

Harry pulled off her cardigan without haste. Hurriedly, he unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a sleek black bra. He undid the back and unveiled her beautiful breasts. He grabbed them and crashed his lips onto hers once more. She began to undo his belt. Pulling it off and throwing it to the floor, she unbuttoned his pants to find a growing bulge in his boxers. She smiled at him.

"I turn you on, huh?" she asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Are you just going to hold my girls or do something with them?"

Harry laughed. He realized how ridiculous he must look holding onto Ginny's breasts without doing much else. Therefore, he lowered his head and began to trace his tongue around her areola. Her nipples began to harden and he brushed his thumbs over them very lightly. Ginny moaned and grinded her waist into his hardened member. Harry grabbed her firmer at the contact and began to breath heavily. He placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked, using his tongue to continue brushing and kneading it.

Ginny gasped.

"Continue like this and I'm not going to make it," she said. She began removing his boxers.

"You started it," he replied.

She got down on her knees and began to trace his shaft with her fingers. Harry pressed himself against the hard cold stone of the castle wall and slowly thrust himself forward into her willing hand. She began pumping him, though very slowly.

"You love to drag it out, don't you?" he asked, trying not to moan in pleasure.

"I intend to get some action myself," she said and then placed her mouth on his tip. She swirled her tongue around, holding her mouth there with Harry struggling to get more of him into her warm and wet mouth.

She released him. "Getting a bit impatient. You're going to have to wait, naughty boy."

She stood up and walked him over to a nearby bench.

"Sit."

He sat immediately. She sat on his lap, brushing his member with her opening. Harry closed his eyes and rammed his hips forward, but she moved her hips just in time.

"Missed." She pushed him softly to lie on the stone bench and sat on his lower stomach and lowered herself to kiss him wildly. She reached behind him and began to pump his member, causing Harry to moan in pleasure.

"My turn," she said. She turned around and placed herself over his face while she faced his member. Harry instantly stuck his tongue into her. She moaned softly, and placed her mouth around him. She slowly made her way down his shaft, swirling her tongue around as she went. She sped up.

Harry, meanwhile, began to trace his tongue around her precious lips. He hardened his tongue and brushed against her clit, causing Ginny to shudder in pleasure. Harry moved his tongue away from her clit and delved into her moist opening. He moved his fingers to massage her clit. Ginny moaned loudly, appreciative of this addition. Harry continued to eat her out, hungrily moving his tongue inside her every which way, using his lips to add suction. Ginny moaned intensely, causing her to lose focus on Harry's slick cock.

"Ready?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

Harry pulled his tongue out of her. "Oh yeah."

She got up instantly and sat on him in the original position she was in. Harry could feel her wetness on his lower abdomen.

"You got it," she said and kissed him. She lifted herself and slowly anchored herself onto him. She slid slowly down, each uttering small moans.

"Mmmmmmmm," Ginny muttered while closing her eyes, savoring the feeling.

Harry placed his hands on her hips and rammed to rest of him into her. Ginny gasped in pleasure. She began to kiss him fiercely again while slowly maneuvering herself up and down on his shaft. They moved in unison, their breathing began to come swiftly.

"Wait, wait," Ginny gasped. "I want to be in a different position."

"You're torturing me, Ginny," said Harry, who was now sweating profusely. Ginny smirked and lifted herself off him and stood up. Harry followed suit.

"Ah, here we are," she said, and she bent herself over a small half-wall lining the entrance to the corridor, exposing her beautiful vulva.

"Mmmmmmmmm, yeah," said Harry as he moved toward her. But instead of penetrating her with his member, he kneeled and buried his face in her. He sucked and swirled his tongue with mad desire.

"Harry, I'm not going to last you keep going like that!"

Harry understood. He got back to his feet and penetrated her once more. Ginny groaned in approval and Harry began to slide in and out faster and faster. His hips were colliding with her cushiony ass, and he grabbed her thighs for better traction. After several minutes of hardcore pounding with their bodies slipping from their sweat in the hot sun, each began to pant. Ginny's moans became high pitched and desperate for release.

"Did you do the contraceptive charm?" Harry asked with much difficulty as he was breathing very fast.

"Yes!" Ginny screamed, and Harry could feel her vagina clenching and contracting around his throbbing member. She reached her climax and shuddered intensely as Harry continued his pounding to reach his own climax. Her fluids added much more lubrication and Harry thrust into her several more times before his balls contracted and spasmed and he moaned very loudly. He shot several loads of his seed into her before slowing to a stop but held himself in her for a few minutes as each returned to their normal breathing. He pulled himself out, flipped her around, and kissed her.

"You're bloody amazing. I don't know why I didn't notice that sooner," he smiled down at her.

"I don't know why either. I tried and tried, but you just didn't want this hot piece of ass."

"You're more than just a hot piece of ass. You've got a sexy rack too," he chuckled.

"Watch it, mister."

"I'm serious!"

"Really? I was under the impression that I just fucked Harry Potter."

"Oh, ha ha."

"What more do you expect from a girl who is just a piece of ass or pair of jugs."

"You know I was being sarcastic. Come on, let's clean up."

Ginny waved her wand and cleaned up the seedy mess. They began to re-cloth themselves.

"Well, that was fun, Mr. Potter. We should do it again sometime," Ginny said, and she grabbed his tie and pulled Harry into another passionate kiss.

"Come on, Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where we are," said Harry.

"It'll be a little odd if we show up together after all that time."

"Sure it will, but you are my girlfriend now, after all. I never hassled Ron when he was missing with Lavender. So, he won't hassle me," Harry said, smiling down at her and clasping her hand.

"Hope you're right, or you've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_


End file.
